In the past, as the vehicular trunk lid panel including an upper surface section and a rear surface section, those including an inner panel and an outer panel are known. For example, in JP-A No. 2009-029290, a trunk lid panel includes an inner panel and an outer panel. The inner panel includes an inner upper surface section and an inner rear surface section, and the inner upper surface section covers a trunk room from above and the inner rear surface section covers the trunk room from the rear. The outer panel includes an outer upper surface section and an outer rear surface section, and the outer upper surface section covers the inner upper surface section from above and the outer rear surface section covers the inner rear surface section from the rear. A pair of left and right beads and a hinge side bead are formed in the inner panel. Respective left and right beads extend so as to connect the corner sections on the front side of the inner upper surface section and the center of the lower end section of the inner rear surface section to each other. The hinge side bead extends so as to connect the front end sections of respective left and right beads to each other. These beads contribute to ensuring the rigidity of the trunk lid panel. Also, the portions facing the outer panel out of respective beads are connected to the outer panel by adhesive members.
In such a vehicular trunk lid panel as described in JP-A No. 2009-029290, the tensile rigidity and the torsional rigidity in the upper surface section are required particularly. On the other hand, in the trunk lid panel described above, there is a room for improvement of the tensile rigidity and the torsional rigidity in the upper surface section.